Saddy.jpg
Słyszeliście kiedyś o pliku Saddy.jpg? To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Lepiej, żebyście nigdy nie znaleźli go w internecie. Ja byłem jednak pechowcem i go zobaczyłem. Nie podam wam linka do niego, bo chce was uchronić przed podzieleniem mojego losu. A więc to zaczęło się 12 listopada 2012 roku. Jak zwykle wieczorem surfowałem po internecie. Sprawdzałem pocztę na Onecie, gdy nagle otrzymałem link do jakiegoś pliku o nazwie Saddy.jpg. Z wrodzonej ciekawości postanowiłem go otworzyć. Od razu wyświetliło mi się zdjęcie małego chłopca w pustym pokoju. Jego wyraz twarzy był pełen wprost nieludzkiego smutku. Płakał obficie, a jego oczy wyrażały nieludzkie cierpienie. Poczułem się okropnie przygnębiony. Zachciałem przytulić tego małego chłopca i go pocieszyć. Wyłączyłem jednak komputer i poszedłem spać. Tej nocy miałem wyjątkowo przygnębiający sen. Byłem na jakiejś polnej drodze. Wszędzie było pełno ludzi ubranych na czarno i płaczących nad grobami swoich najbliższych. Jednak najgorsze zobaczyłem na samym końcu tej drogi. To były groby mojej rodziny. Mój ojciec, moja matka, mój brat i siostra, a nawet Pan Scrumple, mój ukochany kot, którego dostałem na 9 urodziny. Moje ubranie zmieniło kolor na czarny i sam zacząłem płakać. Obudziłem się rano zlany łzami. Cały dzień byłem przygnębiony. Kolejnej nocy miałem kolejny sen. Tym razem groby moich bliskich poszerzyły się o moją babcię i dziadka. Płakałem jeszcze bardziej, mimo, iż wiedziałem, że to tylko sen, a moi dziadkowie żyją, tak samo jak reszta rodziny. Kolejne noce poszerzały się o kolejne osoby. Dochodzili moi wujkowie i ciotki, moja dziewczyna, moi kuzyni i kuzynki, stara sąsiadka z dołu, którą tak bardzo lubiłem. Z każdą kolejną osobą czułem się coraz potworniej. Zauważyłem, że u innych żałobników jest to samo. Zrozumiałem, że ci wszyscy ludzie też padli ofiarą tego strasznego pliku. Pewnej nocy jednak, zauważyłem, że w grobie moich najbliższych byłem ja. Od tak leżałem w nim blady, bez wyrazu twarzy. To dobitnie mnie przytłoczyło. Dlaczego ja też jestem w grobie, to przecież chore i niemożliwe, ja wciąż żyje. Dlaczego miałem te okropne sny?! Dlaczego śniło mi się coś takiego?! W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Nie miałem snu o martwych bliskich mi osobach. Zamiast tego znalazłem się w pokoju z tego złego zdjęcia. W środku był ten sam chłopiec. Patrzył na mnie w smutku. Nie mogłem się poruszyć. W końcu chłopiec przemówił: - They made me so saddy - i wskazał mi ręką całe setki odsłoniętych grobów ludzi, które nagle pojawiły się zanim. W tym momencie dosłownie pękło mi serce. Upadłem na ziemie i zacząłem płakać tak obficie, że o mały włos się nie udławiłem własnymi łzami. Waliłem w ziemię i wrzeszczałem, chciałem, żeby ten koszmar się w końcu skończył. I się skończył. Obudziłem się w swoim łóżku, które było całe mokre, nie wiem, czy od potu, czy łez. Postanowiłem z tym skończyć. Napisałem list pożegnalny do rodziny, wziąłem długi sznur i zrobiłem na jego końcu pętle. Piszę to, aby was ostrzec przed Saddy.jpg. Jeśli kiedykolwiek go otrzymacie, natychmiast go usuńcie i nawet nie ważcie się go otwierać. Dla mnie jest już za późno... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Legendy miejskie